<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands On Appeal by Aminias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563407">Hands On Appeal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias'>Aminias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>right on target [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Josephine the Crossbow returns, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sassy Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter Hale?”</p><p>“Speaking, Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>“My crossbow and I were wondering if you were available Friday Night, She has a crush.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Past Implied-, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, pre-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>right on target [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands On Appeal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old drabble I took out dusted off and wrote a few new lines for</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chris hung his jacket up, casting a glance at the back of Stiles' head. Tufts of brown hair lay wildly in any direction and he could just make out the hunched line of Stiles shoulder. Josephine reluctantly leaned on the side of the couch. Stiles hands curled around a weapon, his deft handling making Chris's mouth dry. </p><p> </p><p>He wet his lips, “Did Peter get you another crossbow?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles frowned, “Peter?” his profile looked lovely in the afternoon light, ”No this ones from my aunt. Wait, back up Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>Chris merely  hummed in response. He let one hand drop to Stiles shoulder the other curling around his face and neck to grip his chin. Chris leaned in pressing a claiming kiss to his lips reveling in the way Stiles sank into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home,”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned in simple delight at those two words unable to keep from stealing another kiss. </p><p>A small noise left Stiles lips and it was hard to drag himself away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Josephine won’t get jealous?” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles blinked and shook himself. The young man's glare could of wilted metal. “She knows papa loves her best.” He reached trailing his hand over the coach arm to pet the gleaming crossbow. “Josephine is a Princess.” Chris could have sworn the damned thing gleamed harder. “Isn’t that right beautiful,” Stiles husked in a way that shouldn’t have been legal. </p><p> </p><p>Chris caught one of those hands in his own brushing a kiss over scarred fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, back to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean he’s hot I’m down.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris paused considering him. “Not where I was going with this but noted by the council and subject to review.”</p><p> </p><p>“What admit it, I’ve seen you looking at that ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tapped that ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well damn,” Stiles appraised him,” good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter has his moments, it wasn’t without motive. There's no telling what he’s up to other than something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being creepy in dark corners intimidating baristas with an obnoxiously complicated coffee order or driving expensive cars really fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds a bit like first hand knowledge to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I stalk him on occasion, you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already sharing with Josephine,” Chris wrapped an arm around him, “no, not jealous, possessive always that's given.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Stiles hums through a kiss considering, “just to be clear we are discussing inviting Peter Hale for a threesome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or more then that, depending.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depending on what? That ass?” Stiles pauses thoughtfully, “No really how was it?” </p><p> </p><p>Chris sighs, sitting Stiles more firmly in his lap, “Depending on several things, Peter himself, us, you, me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josephine.”</p><p> </p><p>“..and Josephine.” </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Peter Hale?”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking, Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p> </p><p>“My crossbow and I were wondering if you were available Friday Night, She has a crush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m flattered. Let me check my schedule. What restaurant were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one on fifth, then swinging by the house after.”</p><p> </p><p>“For coffee?” Peter mused.</p><p> </p><p>“No to fuck, Chris will be there, bring lube and Josephine says to wear that slutty v-neck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m offended  all of my v-necks are slutty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said what I said, you know the one.” Stiles admonished, “..so see you there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, looking forward to it.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>